The Becoming Of Fireheart and Cinderpelt
by harrypotterfan6626
Summary: What if Cinderpelt had never gone to the Thunderpath? What if she never became a medicine cat? What would happen then? Would she and Fireheart grow to love each other? Cinderpelt/Fireheart story
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

"Cinderpaw, no!" Fireheart yelled, grabbing his apprentice and pulling her away from the gorse tunnel.

She scowled at him.

"Why can't I go?" she demanded furiously.

"Because you're too young, someone else can go," Fireheart retorted.

"Fine Fireheart," she sighed unhappily.

"Go grab something from the fresh-kill pile and bring it to the elders, I think they might be in the mood to tell a story or two," Fireheart meowed, trying to cheer her up.

Cinderpaw's face lit up and she bounded away. Fireheart sighed with relief that she actually listened for once.

* * *

5 moons later

"Cinderpelt, Cinderpelt!" the Clan cheered and Cinderpelt proudly sat beside her brother, Brackenfur.

Cinderpelt leaped down from the Great Rock and to where Fireheart and Sandstorm was sitting.

"Congratulations," Fireheart purred.

"I couldn't have done it without you," Cinderpelt replied, rubbing her muzzle with his.

"Hey Cinderpelt, over here!" Brackenfur called to where he was surrounded by a bunch of warriors.

"Okay," she turned to Fireheart and Sandstorm, "Bye!"

Fireheart turned to Sandstorm, could he see something there, jealousy perhaps? No, what would Sandstorm be jealous of?

"Err, do you want to get some fresh-kill?" he asked a little awkwardly.

Sandstorm shrugged half-heartedly.

"Alright."

Fireheart picked a plump vole for him and Sandstorm to share.

"Thanks," Sandstorm meowed and took a bite, "Mmm."

They ate the vole quickly, both of them very hungry.

"Um Fireheart?" Sandstorm meowed, shuffling her paws, "Do you like Cinderpelt?"

"Of course I do, she was my apprentice," Fireheart replied, confused.

"No, I mean in _that way_," Sandstorm said, rolling her eyes a little bit.

"What way?" Fireheart demanded, completely confused.

"Oh never mind," Sandstorm said impatiently and stalked off.

She-cats, Fireheart thought, they're impossible.

Toms, Sandstorm thought, they're impossible and completely clueless to when a she-cat likes them.

That night, Cinderpelt and Brackenfur sat vigil. Fireheart laid in his nest, completely awake and thinking. He felt that he didn't just like Cinderpelt as a friend, he felt something a little more. The feelings must have built up during when he was mentoring her. He always saw something in the fluffy gray she-cat. Did he want a mate? Did Cinderpelt want a mate? Did Cinderpelt even like him? Well, of course she liked him, but more than a friend?

He stayed up nearly all night thinking about it but dozed off before dawn and when he woke up she saw a pretty face that belonged to Cinderpelt.

"Oh hi," he said, stretching.

"Morning," Cinderpelt meowed, yawning a little.

"How was your vigil?" Fireheart asked.

Cinderpelt smirked a little.

"Well, I can't say anything bad about it so I won't say anything at all."

"Hey Cinderpelt, you can make a nest here, there's room," Graystripe meowed, interrupting there conversation and pointing to an empty space beside Fireheart's nest.

"Okay," Cinderpelt meowed, shrugging, "I'll go fetch some moss."

And she went off.

"What was that for?" Fireheart demanded, glaring at his best friend.

"What was what for?" Graystripe asked innocently.

"Cinderpelt and I were having a nice conversation until you interuppted."

"Oh, so you like her?"

"Well, duh! Everyone likes her, she's nice."

Graystripe rolled his eyes.

"I meant in that way."

"What way? Am I the only one who understands what it means if you like someone _that way_?"

"Yeah, probably. Wait, has someone else had this conversation with you?"

"Well Sandstorm, she asked me if I liked Cinderpelt in that way," Fireheart told him, "But I really dunno what that meant."

"What did you say?" Graystripe said curiously, sitting up.

"I asked her what way and she just stalked off," Fireheart admitted, "I think she was kind of frustrated."

Graystripe shook his head exasperately.

"You are so clueless, Sandstorm likes you! Like in the way she wants you to be her mate and Cinderpelt does too."

"REALLY?"

"Yes really and honestly, you should be thinking about a mate. Do you want to be mates with Cinderpelt or Sandstorm?"

"Um, well, err, I like Cinderpelt, a lot, I guess," he mumbled.

Graystripe grinned triumphantly.

"I knew it!"

"So, if I want her and I to be mates, what do I do?"

_Hope you liked this chapter and review! Tell me if you liked it, hated it and give suggestions. I'll try to update soon!_


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks to: bookworm2091, emma183, and g o l d e n d u s k for reviewing. Glad you guys liked the story so far. **

**Also thanks to everyone else who read!**

**Enjoy this chapter and be sure to review!**

Chapter 2

Fireheart spent all night thinking: he didn't want a mate quite yet, but he did want one. Just not now, with him and the prophecy and the other many problems he did. Speaking of the prophecy, he needed to talk to Graystripe.

"Graystripe," he hissed in his best friend's ear, "Have you talked to Silverstream yet?"

"Yeah, she says she can get Mistyfoot to talk to you, isn't she great?" he murmured dreamily.

"Um, yeah, she's great," Fireheart replied awkwardly. Why did Graystripe always have to get so dreamy over Silverstream? It's not as if he just met her. He spent almost every spare moment talking about her. Fireheart was worried that he might tell the secret to half the Clan if he didn't stop mooning over her, "Err, when are we going to see them?"

Graystripe leaped up suddenly. "We're supposed to go now."

Fireheart rolled his eyes and ran after Graystripe who was practically sprinting out of the tunnel. They stopped running at the RiverClan border.

"Now what?" Fireheart asked.

"Hush," Graystripe whispered, "We have to wait for Silverstream."

Just then, Silverstream and Mistyfoot appeared out of the reeds with an old, cranky looking, gray she-cat.

"Graystripe," Silverstream purred and swam across the river and rubbed her muzzle with Graystripes.

"ThunderClan cats are here!" the old she-cat hissed, arching her back.

"It's alright, they're supposed to be there, it's their territory, but they have to come on ours," Mistyfoot soothed the old cat. She beckoned for Fireheart and Graystripe to swim across and they did, "This is my mother, Graypool."

"We need to talk to you," Fireheart explained, "Err, about Oakheart's death."

Graypool nodded and then turned to the others, "Go ahead. You don't need to stay here."

They left, none of them seemed brave enough to cross Graypool's temper.

Graypool laid down.

"Now, what do you want to know?"

"I want to ask you about something Oakheart said before he died," Fireheart meowed, "I've heard what happened at Sunningrocks. Oakheart said that no ThunderClan cat should ever harm Stonefur. Do you know what that means?"

Graypool let out a sigh. She looked very thoughtful and looked as if she was thinking very deeply about something and finally she began, "Now," she began, "You know that I am Stonefur and Mistyfoot's mother, correct?"

Fireheart nodded.

"Well, I'm not. I brought them up as kits, but they're not mine. Oakheart brought them to me one day during leaf-bare. They were still very young. They had the scent of ThunderClan."

"What? Did he steal them?" Fireheart demanded.

Graypool scowled at him. "He would never, ever, steal kits from another Clan," she growled, her ears laid back.

Fireheart flattened his ears. "Sorry, I just never thought they'd be ThunderClan."

Graypool seemd to calm down slightly. "Now, Mistyfoot and Stonefur know nothing of this. They are fine warriors and do not need to know this information? If you tell them what I just told you, I will rip your throat out, understand?"

Fireheart nodded. "I won't tell a soul," he promised.

The old cat relaxed and let out a yawn. "I believe you Fireheart, you may go now."

"Thank you for talking to me," he meowed, "I really appreciate it."

"Yeah, yeah," Graypool muttered, "Now go get off our territory, your ThunderClan stench is killing me."

* * *

When he arrived back at camp, Cinderpelt immediately came up to him and rubbed her muzzle along his.

"Where were you?" she asked, purring delightedly at the sight of him.

"I went hunting," he lied, luckily he had caught a squirrel while he was coming back.

Cinderpelt sniffed. "You smell weird. Kind of like RiverClan and water."

"Oh," Fireheart quickly thought of a lie, "I accidentally slipped and fell in the water."

Cinderpelt purred with amusement. Her whiskers twitched. "Clumsy cat," she said, shaking her head, "Do you want me to get some herbs from Yellowfang for you? Or are you fine?"

"I'm fine, thanks," he replied, "I think I need to curl up in my nest and have a nap."

"I'll come with you," Cinderpelt followed him.

He curled up, Cinderpelt gave him a friendly lick and went back out. "I have to leave for patrol," she whispered.

"Okay," Fireheart murmured sleepily.

* * *

Fireheart awake shortly and padded out of the den. Tigerclaw was organizing patrols.

"Ah Fireheart," he sneered, "Decided to show up? Well then, join Brackenfur's patrol. They're just leaving now."

"Yes Tigerclaw," Fireheart glared at him and followed Brackenfur and Willowpelt out of the camp. Willowpelt took the lead and Brackenfur and Fireheart trailed behind. "Are you and Cinderpelt together now?" Brackenfur asked a completely surprised Fireheart.

"Wha-? I don't really know," he muttered awkwardly.

Brackenfur nudged him playfully.

"I'm glad you two are together."

"Oh, well thanks," Fireheart meowed.

Did he and Cinderpelt really show each other affection that openly. He shrugged and followed Willowpelt.

* * *

**How was the chapter? Like it, hate it? Comments? Just make sure to review! **


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks to all the great reviewers and to everyone who read last time. Hope you love this chapter!**

**Also, this chapter is going to be kind of short, just so you know. **

**Review!**

Chapter 3

Fireheart awoke and opened his eyes. Cinderpelt was curled up beside him. He let a purr and gently licked the top of Cinderpelt's head and got up and stretched. Tigerclaw was organizing patrols.

"Fireheart, you lead the dawn patrol," he snapped, "Fine two or three other cats to go with you. Or do you need my help?" he added with a sneer.

Fireheart scowled at him.

"Yes Tigerclaw," he muttered, not wanting to start a fight.

Just then, someone nudged him. He turned and saw Cinderpelt.

"Oh hi," he meowed.

"Can I join your patrol?" she asked.

He nodded.

"Graystripe, want to join the dawn patrol?" Fireheart asked his friend who had just come out of the warriors den.

"Sure," Graystripe said and padded over to them.

Fireheart led them out of the camp and they walked to Sunningrocks. He sniffed, the RiverClan border was fresh, but did not cross into ThunderClan territory.

"Good, looks like they haven't been trespassing," Cinderpelt meowed and then dropped into a hunters crouch and caught a vole.

"Nice catch," Fireheart complimented.

"Thanks," Cinderpelt said with a mouth full of vole.

Graystripe watched them with amusement and Fireheart felt slightly embarrassed, he did not know why.

"Err, Cinderpelt bury the vole, we'll come back for it, let's go check the ShadowClan border," Fireheart ordered, snapping himself out of his thoughts.

Cinderpelt nodded and did as she was told. Then, they checked the ShadowClan border and just then, snow began to fall.

"We should get back to camp," Graystripe meowed, looking up at the sky.

Fireheart nodded in agreement and they headed back. Cinderpelt dropped her vole onto the fresh-kill pile and Graystripe went back into the warriors den for a quick nap.

Fireheart stretched and followed Graystripe. But before he could reach the warriors den, he saw Cloudkit running towards him.

"Hi Cloudkit," he said.

"Hi Fireheart," said Cloudkit brightly, "Can you teach please, please, take me out to the forest for a little while?"

Fireheart sighed.

"Alright."

"Thanks!" Cloudkit meowed brightly and licked Fireheart quickly on the cheek.

Fireheart helped Cloudkit up the ravine and then saw a small shrew nosing its way to a clump of bushes. He caught it with a quick blow and buried it.

"Cool, can you teach me how to do that?" Cloudkit asked.

"Okay," Fireheart crouched down, "Make sure your tail is straight and your belly is just above the ground."

Cloudkit did the hunters crouch perfectly. Fireheart was impressed.

"Nice job."

Cloudkit purred.

"I did good, didn't I?"

Fireheart looked up at the sky; the snow was beginning to fall harder.

"We should get back to camp," he said.

Cloudkit looked disappointed.

"Fine," he muttered, "But can you take me out tomorrow?"

"Sure," Fireheart promised and Cloudkit's face immediately brightened.

The rest of the day, Fireheart hunted and taught Brackenpaw a couple battle moves since Graystripe was meeting Silverstream again and didn't have time to train Brackenpaw.

Then, just as Fireheart was about to curl up in his nest Cinderpelt came up to him.

"Um Fireheart, can you err, walk with me?" she asked him awkwardly.

"Uh, sure," Fireheart replied, utterly confused and they walked out of the ravine.

"Fireheart," Cinderpelt began.

**AND THAT'S THE END OF THIS CHAPTER! Review! Hope you LOVED it!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Thanks for all the great reviews! Also, this chapter might kind of cheesy, I apologize. But even if it is extremely cheesy, please review!**

**Also, this chapter will be extremely short, just like the other chapters.**

Chapter 4

"I, I really like you and I don't know how you feel about me. You've been in my mind ever since I've been made a warrior, I think I'm falling in love with you," Cinderpelt burst out, "I can't stop thinking about you and I know you probably think I'm really mouse-brained right now, but…"

Fireheart stopped her, he felt the exact same way. "I feel that way about you too , Cinderpelt," he said honestly.

Cinderpelt ducked her head. "You don't have to say that to be nice," she muttered, looking away from him.

"No Cinderpelt, I love you, I truly do," Fireheart nudged her gently.

She looked at him. "Really?"

"Yes," Fireheart said softly and licked her ears, "I love you Cinderpelt and nothing will ever change that."

Cinderpelt purred and gave Fireheart a lick also.

The next morning, Fireheart awoke next to Cinderpelt. She purred and licked him. "Good morning Fireheart," she whispered, getting up and stretching.

"Morning," Fireheart replied and rubbed his muzzle to hers.

**Sandstorm's POV**

**I can't believe it, they were together, TOGETHER, after all Fireheart and I shared. You can never trust kittypets ever. **


End file.
